A wall saw or floor saw is used for cutting openings in either a wall or floor. While some saws are designed specifically to cut only a wall or a floor, other are designed to cut both a wall and a floor. A wall or floor saw typically uses a circular cutting blade to cut the opening. The blades of the wall or floor saw are typically large and require a safety cover to prevent debris from being spread around the area in which the saw is being used.